Goblin Glider
After a brief battle across the city, the Goblin escaped on his glider, believing Spider-Man dead. During their next fight, Spider-Man wrapped his legs tightly around the Goblin's neck, steering the Goblin's glider to the hospital where Harry was lying in a bed: realizing his son's condition caused the Green Goblin to return to his Norman Osborn identity and pass out. Green Goblin (Norman Osborn) used the glider to kidnap Gwen Stacy and take her on top of the George Washington Bridge, where she died. After destroying the building in Brooklyn used as his hideout, Hobgoblin escaped on his glider, carrying with him his protege Adam Wright. The glider was later destroyed by Ghost Rider when he was confronted by the Hobgoblin. Green Goblin (Harry Osborn) used the glider to kidnap Mary Jane Watson and take her on top of the George Washington Bridge, where they only talked. An unused Goblin Glider was later found by Spider-Man in the abandoned Osborn Industries building. Variants Bat-Glider A modified Glider used by the Hobgoblin, designed to look like a bat. Spider-Glider Through his resources at Horizon Labs, Spider-Man had created his own version of the Goblin Glider for faster travel across New York City. He used it during his recent fight against Equinox. Punisher Glider The Punisher Glider was a Goblin Glider acquired by the Punisher and outfitted with government-issue drone missiles. Carnage-Augmented Glider After being augmented by the Carnage symbiote as the Red Goblin, Norman Osborn became capable of manifesting a fiery symbiote-augmented Goblin Glider out of his body, and coating an existing Goblin Glider in symbiote biomass to transform it. Demogoblin's Demonic Glider Demogoblin could form a similar glider from Hellfire, with additional powers. Alternate Reality Versions Image Description Source In Earth-8311, The Gobbler Glider was originally used by Norman Osbird, the original Green Gobbler. It was later taken for a joyride by Osbird's young son Normie who was being babysat by Peter Porker at the time. Porker, using his Spider-Ham identity, went after the kid and successfully took him home with mommy completely unaware of anything. In Earth-29801, the Goblin Glider came with air-bags, preventing it from being used to impale people. In Earth-92131, the Goblin Glider featured a bat-shaped head on its front and was purple in color. It was equipped with directed-energy weapons behind its "eyes", which were operated by push-button switches located behind the head. These could melt through glass and allow the pilot access through the windows of high-rise buildings. Spider-Man: The Animated Series The original glider could also be docked atop and operated in tandem with a larger, more advanced model, giving the pilot access to increased firepower and maneuverability. This "bomber" variant was blue in color, could fly twice as high as the smaller one, four times as fast, and in addition to the directed-energy weapons, was equipped with missiles, smart bombs, saw-toothed disks, and Pumpkin Bombs. It could also be operated independently via a handheld remote control. In Earth-TRN664, a modified Goblin Glider was given to a brainwashed Deadpool to aid him in killing Spider-Man. Users * The Green Goblin (Norman Osborn) * The Green Goblin II (Harry Osborn) * The Green Goblin III (Bart Hamilton) * The Grey Goblin (Gabriel Stacy) * The Hobgoblin (Roderick Kingsley) * The Hobgoblin II (Lefty Donovan) * The Hobgoblin III (Ned Leeds) * The Hobgoblin IV (Jason Macendale) * The Goblin King II (Philip Urich) * Demogoblin * Menace * Monster | Notes = * In Earth-12041, the glider was created by S.H.I.E.L.D. instead of Oscorp. | Trivia = * There are multiple variants and models of Goblin Glider, with Osborn noting that Menace initially stole a Mark 7 model Goblin Glider. | Links = }} Category:Technology Category:Oscorp Technology Category:Green Goblin's Equipment Category:Hovercrafts